Captain Maxamillion's Guide to Plundering
Introduction Ahoy mates, a lot of you out there wonder sometimes " How the Jolly Roger do I get good loot at Sea." This page hopefully I will cover how to get awesome materials, famed sea charts, rams, gold, and even clothes and weapons. This Guide is really for sailors or cannoneers whos levels are 25+. What Ship should I use? There are different kind of ships you could use for different situations: Cargo: If your a guy who has the time, and the want for a lot of loot than I suggest a Galleon is a fit for you, and obviously going towards the Cargo Upgrade. Armor: If your a guy who has a hard time staying alive, or really wants a nice vessel for SvS, or making a quick trip then a Frigate, and Brig is the right ship for you, and obviously you go towards armor upgrade. Speed: If your a guy who loves speed, and loves avoiding sinking, and likes SvS then the Steamlined upgrade along with obviously the Sloop is your destination. Rigging? There really is no say, it is your choice in what rigging is yours. How to get Materials People make this method super complicated, and is one of the reasons why Abassa is not a good server for SvS, Plundering, or even being safe. People usually get the crew, and have a bunch of annoying people aboard, and make it complicated because they never listen to commands, and you always lag like crazy. The easiest way to do is get a bunch of friends or guild mates and work near Padres Del Fuego and once you approach the Hunters, head your way to the edge of the map and make sure you have tilted your ship to the right a little, so that way your sailing and avoiding the shots of the Hunters or Warships. Note: You must keep an eye out for the Cuba glitch. If your doing the edge of the map glitch, and you go past horizontally across Cuba, the hunter or warship will vanish to the locker, and you ''WILL NOT ''get credit for it, until it reappears. Do this until you have a balance of Materials and Rare Materials, but more Rare Materials. How to get Gold, Weapons, Sea Charts, Globes, or Clothes This is a quite easy method. Go near Outcast Isla or Isla Tormenta where Davy Jones deadly men are, and you'll see a big War Galleon Vessel that is a Flagship called the Navy Colossus. Destroy it and aboard it, and you'll get a whole lot of riches. You do this till you don't have room left, and then I suggest you go and sink Navy Dreadnoughts for Loot pouches, or Loot chests. You Port and you got somewhat a lot of good riches, weapons, and possibly clothes. Just keep looting for those loot pouches, chests, and possibly loot skulls. The Best Possible Upgrades for its CORRECT Ship Body Copperhead - Galleon, Frigate, and Brig Skull and Bones - Frigate and Brig Fortune Hunter - Sloop, Galleon, Frigate, and Brig Firebrand: Sloop Stormchaser: Sloop Obviously you do what you want, I believe upgrades do reflect on the ship it represents. Skills This is very important. To be a great sailor, or cannoneer you need the skills. Theres really no excuse to be bad, and be max level on Sailing and Cannon. Because you have all the skill points. This is my Skill Points for Cannon, and Sailing Rams, Globes, and Charts Rams will help will skills, and could save ammo. The Revenant Ram is the most commonly wanted for a reason. Fury is very powerful, and to have unlimited Fury, with just enough boost, makes it the most popular. The Steel Ram is also pretty popular because it makes CRITICAL Damage, which is very good for sailors with powerful broadsides { Because of the upgrade }. For example: If I had Level 6 Skull and Bones and I was sailing, I would have either the Steel Ram, because your going to always have a mix of normal roundshots, or whatever cannon specialty. If you have a Steel Ram that has Critical Damage, plus your Cannon Specialty you will destroy Hull, and sink ships much faster and stronger. Gunners Ram is very popular because it helps a lot with Cannon reloading speed. Also helps with Cannon Defense { CD }. The Sven Seas Globe, The Lost World Sea Chart are very good famed sea Globes and Charts that help when your in danger. If your in really bad trouble, this reloads your Full Sail, Ramming Speed, and Come About. Little Technique A lot of people Level 30 and under always do this, and it's an easy fix. THERE IS A WAY TO AVOID GETTING HIT!!! When a default ship ( EITC, Navy, Unded, etc. ) shoot at you, all you do is stop by pressing the down arrow button, and there are other ways to avoid it too. Once you get use to avoiding those shots, it becomes second nature to move around to avoid as many hits as possible. Hope this helps I'm not done with this completely, I'll be doing a lot of editing, and hoping as well. I really hope that soon an update will come out with the following: #Able to hold a Globe/Chat with a Ram at the same time. #Move Cannons around #More Ships #More Sea, so it actually feels like your searching for ships, and stuff. #More Rams, Charts, Globes, and Spyglasses #More Legendary Quests #More Servers #More Customization opportunists #Captain Cabin #The Kraken as a Quest, because people will continue to complain about lower levels being out and about sinking because of the Kraken #The Flying Dutchmen in a quest, with the full crew. #Able to shoot through the sails of ships and making holes again. #Weather such as maelstrom, rain would be awesome to add effect to sea battles. Thanks for reading!